The prior art, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,567,259; 3,856,905; 3,967,991; 4,098,631; and 4,110,396 while relating to heat forming of tetrafluoroethylene tubing do not in any way recognize the problem embraced by the subject disclosure nor offer a solution to the problem.